Just Give Me A Reason
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS musical post 7x15. C'était elle qui avait mis fin à leur relation, et pourtant elle semblait être celle à en souffrir le plus. Elle l'avait quitté, et pourtant il lui manquait terriblement... Elle avait besoin d'une raison, juste d'une seule. Une raison qui lui prouverait qu'ils n'étaient pas détruits, que leur amour était juste mis à rude épreuve...


_Devinez qui revoilà ! Moi, oui, moi ! (Très drôle cette blague, reconnaissez-le). Breeeeef, me voilà, avec un OS sous la main pour vous. Comme le titre vous l'a peut-être murmuré, ou comme la description vous aura mise en garde, ceci est un OS musical, sur un duo de la fameuse Pink et du chanteur du groupe Fun., Nate Ruess, "**Just Give Me A Reason"**. A force de l'écouter en boucle (reconnaissons le, elle est géniale ❤), j'ai eu l'envie folle d'écrire cet OS. Et bien le voici, le voilà._

_Pour ce qui en est de la compréhension de cet OS, il se déroule après la rupture de House et Cuddy. Plus précisément, une semaine après que Lisa ait rompu. Pour le reste, vous comprendrez / verrez par vous même. Par contre, contrairement à d'ordinaire, puisqu'il s'agit d'un duo, j'ai du préciser au niveau des paroles qui les interprétaient. Juste histoire de moins se mélanger les pinceaux, alors croyez moi, je ne ferai pas ça sur les suivants !  
Il me semble avoir tout dit à présent. Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps dans votre lecture, et je vous invite à lire, en espérant que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/commentaires via les reviews, c'est toujours intéressant pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon 'travail'.  
Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine les amis._

_See ya people !_

* * *

_**Just Give Me A Reason.**_

C'était elle qui avait mis fin à leur relation, et pourtant elle semblait être celle à en souffrir le plus. La nuit, elle se réveillait souvent en sursaut et se tournait vers le côté du lit que jadis il occupait. Mais à présent, sa main rencontrait les draps froids, et la réalité la rattrapait. Elle l'avait quitté, et pourtant il lui manquait terriblement...

Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils ne formaient plus un couple, et elle peinait toujours à s'en remettre. House, quant à lui, semblait n'avoir aucun soucis à assimiler cette rupture, et c'était peut-être justement ce qui blessait le plus la Doyenne. Elle aurait voulu qu'il montre sa douleur, qu'il lui prouve qu'elle lui avait fait du mal en mettant fin à leur relation.

Elle s'enfonçait à corps perdu dans le travail, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. A croire qu'il s'agissait là du seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime. Ça, et passer du temps avec Rachel, son petit amour. Alors, quand Thirteen lui avait proposé une soirée dans un bar, avec peut-être un karaoké, elle n'avait été que très peu enthousiaste à cette idée. Mais près avoir longtemps bataillé et résisté, elle avait fini par accepter. Et puis finalement, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait bien s'accorder une soirée pour décompresser, et éviter de demeurer seule dans cette chambre devenue bien trop vide et grande depuis qu'il ne l'occupait plus avec elle.

Il était donc prévu que sa fille passe la nuit chez sa tante, en compagnie des enfants de celle-ci, et que Cuddy ne la récupère que le lendemain. En ce vendredi soir, Lisa avait donc déposé Rachel chez Julia, et était rentrée se préparer dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait enfilé une robe noire assez légère, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de ses genoux, et dévoilant ainsi agréablement ses jambes de rêve. Elle appliqua ensuite une fine couche de maquillage sur son visage, juste assez pour les traces de sa fatigue sans pour autant ressembler à un pot de peinture ambulant. Une paire de Jimmy Cho aux pieds, quelques accessoires pour parfaire le tout, et elle était prête. Sac à main sur l'épaule, elle verrouilla sa villa puis prit place à bord de sa Lexus avant de prendre la direction du Ivy Inn, le karaoké bar que lui avait conseillé Hadley et où devait l'attendre cette dernière, en compagnie d'autre de ses collègues.

Elle gara sa voiture sur le parking privatif, puis descendit les rejoindre. Chase, Foreman, Taub, et Masters, tous étaient là. Hormis, pour le plus grand soulagement de Cuddy, House et son fidèle acolyte Wilson – elle ne supportait plus les jérémiades de ce dernier qui semblait à tout prix lui en vouloir pour avoir blessé son meilleur ami, quand bien même ce dernier ne semblait aucunement être dans un état misérable depuis leur rupture- .

Ils optèrent pour une table un peu en retrait, mais assez grande pour les accueillir. Là, ils commandèrent tous une boisson, et Lisa s'autorisa un Cosmopolitain. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, sirotant sans trop se presser leurs verres. A chaque nouveau passage sur la scène, ils se faisaient un malin plaisir de descendre entre eux en flamme les participants chantant comme des casseroles. Même la langue de Cuddy se délia et elle se moqua en leur compagnie.

Et puis, ils avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu plus en envoyant leur Boss interpréter une chanson. Elle secouait énergiquement la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de se ridiculiser devant eux. Mais, lorsque le chef de la soirée demanda qui serait le prochain sur la liste, Thirteen elle-même alla annoncer sa patronne, ne laissant plus aucun choix à cette dernière. A contre-cœur, elle dut se lever, et opter pour la chanson qu'elle interprétait. N'était pas très friande de musique, elle demanda la seule qu'elle connaissait, un morceau avec lequel que Rachel la tannait encore et encore tant elle l'aimait. C'était un duo, mais Chase lui avait promis de la rejoindre sur scène au moment voulu.

Elle respira un bon coup et monta sur l'estrade après avoir remis ses cheveux bruns en place. Elle se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, le stress commençant à s'emparer d'elle. Et, lorsqu'on lui donna le micro, l'angoisse fut à son comble. Il lui semblait que tous les regards étaient sur elle, ce qui la contraint à baisser les yeux. La musique atteignit ses oreilles, et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de finalement se jeter à l'eau.

_C : __**« **__**Right from the start**_

_**You were a thief**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And I your willing victim**_

_**I let you see the parts of me**_

_**That weren't all that pretty**_

_**And with every touch you fixed them »**_

Elle stressait toujours à l'idée de devoir continuer, mais à présent qu'elle avait commencé, il était trop tard pour s'arrêter. Ses yeux demeuraient à demi-clos, juste assez ouverts pour lui permettre de lire les paroles sur le prompteur. Son cœur se serrait, et peu à peu il lui semblait réaliser les dires que transportait cette chanson. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait compris à quel point l'amour pouvait faire toutes ces choses. Dès le début, l'être aimé est un voleur, qui vole votre cœur et fait de vous une victime consentante. Peu à peu, vous lui laissez entrevoir des parties de vous qui sont moins charmantes, et pourtant, d'un simple contact, il les répare, les rend meilleures.

_C : **« Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**_

_**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**_

_**Tell me that you've had enough**_

_**Of our love, our love. »**_

Peu à peu, elle se laissait un peu plus aller, hésitant moins à donner de la voix et à jouer sur les intonations. Elle gagnait en assurance, elle qui jusque là n'avait eu qu'une crainte, se ridiculiser. Au contraire, sa voix semblait même plaire aux personnes présentes.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit, mais bien sûr elle était trop occupée pour y faire attention. Le nouvel arrivant quand à lui, ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur elle. Il se retourna ensuite vers celui qui l'accompagnait, et le fusilla du regard. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de surprises, et son ami ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il en était sûr, ce dernier le savait mais le lui avait caché ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, repartir aussitôt. Les lyrics lui parvinrent aux oreilles, et il reconnut immédiatement la chanson. Mais... L'avait-elle choisi pour quelque chose, pour sa signification ?

Son meilleur ami le poussa vers une table, et il ne pouvait aucunement détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Ces derniers temps, il ne l'avait que peu vu, il l'avait principalement évité. Et à présent qu'il la voyait ainsi, il constatait qu'au final, elle était sans doute autant touchée que lui par la dureté de la fin de leur relation. Il prit place à une table double avec l'homme l'accompagnant, et appuya son menton sur sa canne. Son ami allait entendre parler de lui, c'était certain !

_C : __**« Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**We're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again.»**_

Au cours du couplet, il vit Chase se lever de son siège. Alors c'était donc lui qui devait interpréter ce duo avec Cuddy ! Pas question qu'il le fasse, surtout avec la voix qu'il lui connaissait. Il se leva aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permit, avant de tacler son employé avec sa canne. Il lui adressa un large sourire mesquin et rejoignit finalement l'estrade, alors que la jeune femme n'en était qu'à la moitié de son couplet. Il attrapa le micro qu'on lui tendit, et se plaça aux côtés de la Doyenne qui, bien évidemment, fut plus que surprise. Si bien qu'elle manqua presque de s'emmêler les pinceaux dans les paroles, et peina à finir.

_H :__** « I'm sorry I don't understand**_

_**Where all of this is coming from**_

_**I thought that we were fine »**_

Il commença à chanter, et déjà elle avait la chaire de poule. Il avait une voix mélodieuse, qu'elle n'avait que rarement pu entendre. Et pourtant, il parvenait en un rien de temps à la mettre dans tous ces états. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il soit présent, et encore moins qu'il monte sur scène pour interpréter ce duo avec elle. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la première chose qu'ils partageaient depuis leur rupture, alors elle ne lui en voulait aucunement. Au contraire, elle voulait profiter de cet instant, et oublier quelques temps la tristesse qu'elle ressentait depuis la fin de leur relation.

_C :** «Oh, we had everything. »**_

_H :** « Your head is running wild again**_

_**My dear we still have everythin'**_

_**And it's all in your mind. »**_

_C : __**« Yeah, but this is happenin'. »**_

Leurs regards se croisèrent, pour ne plus se lâcher. A mesure que les secondes passaient, c'était comme si la salle entière n'existait plus, qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans un de leurs moments d'intimité. C'était comme si la chanson était faite pour elle, pour leur histoire. Qui aurait cru, la veille de leur rupture, que le lendemain venu, ils ne seraient plus ensemble ? Ils avaient tout, mais parce que les préoccupations avaient accaparés Lisa, ils n'avaient plus que jusque là, ils avaient tout – ou presque -, ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Tout avait été dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle chose.

_H : __**« You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**_

_**Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh. »**_

_C & H : __**« There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love.**_

_**Oh, our love, our love. »**_

Tout avait été la faute des cauchemars de la Doyenne. Sans eux, elle n'aurait peut-être pas réagi aussi vivement à la situation, elle n'aurait peut-être pas interprété aussi personnellement la prise d'un cachet de Vicodin. Et elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé, jamais ! A présent, entre eux, se trouvaient des draps vides. Les draps vides qu'ils avaient partagé jusque là. Et pourtant, leur amour l'un pour l'autre était toujours le même, il n'avait aucunement changé. Mais elle avait pris une décision, et il devait s'y tenir.

_C & H : __**« Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again. »**_

_H :__** « I never stopped**_

_**You're still written in the scars on my heart. »**_

_C & H : __**« You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again. »**_

Ils auraient voulu avoir une raison, une excuse. Même petite, elle aurait suffit. Mais une raison qui leur prouverait qu'ils n'étaient pas détruits, que leur amour était juste mis à rude épreuve. Qu'il était plié, qu'il se ployait, mais pas qu'il était rompu. Et alors, ils pourraient réapprendre à aimer. Lui en tout cas, n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Elle était profondément inscrite dans les cicatrices de son cœur, et elle le serait sans doute toujours. Alors tout deux espéraient grandement n'être pas détruits, et même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas clairement, ils désiraient réapprendre à s'aimer.

_C :__** « Our tear ducts can rust.»**_

_H : __**« I'll fix it for us.»**_

_C : __**« We're collecting dust**_

_**But our love's enough. »**_

_H : __**« You're holding it in. »**_

_C : __**« You're pouring a drink. »**_

_H :__** « No nothing is as bad as it seems. »**_

_H &C : __**« We'll come clean. »**_

Elle avait longtemps pleuré après avoir pris la décision de mettre fin à leur relation. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle lui faisait confiance pour arranger ça, s'il s'en donnait les moyens. Ils avaient accumulé les problèmes tels de la poussière et pourtant au fond d'eux ils le savaient, leur amour était suffisant. S'ils y mettaient assez de conviction, rien ne serait aussi horrible que cela pouvait le sembler, et enfin ils se sentiraient réellement bien. Mais... Seraient-ils prêts à s'octroyer une nouvelle chance ?

_H & C : __**« Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again. »**_

Finalement, elle tendit la main, et il la prit dans la sienne. Leurs doigts se nouèrent, et ils se firent finalement face. Ils tournaient brièvement la tête lorsque le besoin de relire les paroles se faisaient ressentir, mais ils se concentraient sur le contact visuel qu'ils avaient mis en place entre eux. Ils étaient totalement pris dans leur duo, vraiment plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. La scène leur appartenait, et il n'y avait pas à dire, ce soir là, ils enflammaient le bar.

_H & C :_ _**« Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again. »**_

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées, leurs corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. C'était comme si, à travers cette chanson, ils parvenaient enfin à se confier des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas pu durant leur relation. Comme si, soudainement, ils tenaient à se prouver leur attachement l'un à l'autre et la foi qu'ils avaient dans la tenue de leur couple. On dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais, et de toute façon, ils avaient bien plus à gagner qu'à perdre. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, et il se perdit totalement dans l'unité bleue-grise des yeux de celle qui avait partagé sa vie durant un an.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et lui adressa un léger sourire, les yeux brillants. Elle était sublime, il n'y avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, profitant de la charmante vue qu'il avait sur elle. Et il fallait le rappeler, mais c'était le premier vrai rapprochement depuis leur rupture. Il devait le reconnaître mais... Elle lui avait réellement manqué. Vivre à nouveau seul, sans Cuddy, sans Rachel, cela lui faisait bizarre. Parfois, il s'attendait presque à entendre les petits pas de la fillette aux alentours, ou les talons de Cuddy claquant sur le sol. Mais la dure réalité le rattrapait, et l'absence de la jeune femme à ses côtés se faisait douloureuse.

_C : __**« Oh, we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again.**_

_**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again. »**_

Elle acheva seule le dernier couplet, puis baissa les yeux. Sans plus attendre, il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire, n'opposant aucune résistance. Justement, elle en avait tellement besoin... Elle se fichait bien du tonnerre d'applaudissements qui retentissait suite à leur performance. Il était là, elle était dans ses bras, et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Quelques secondes plus tard qui lui parurent être des heures, elle se détacha finalement de lui, à contre-coeur. Tête baissée, elle descendit de l'estrade, prête à rejoindre sa table. Mais rapidement House la rattrapa, et saisit sa main pour la retenir. Elle essaya de se défaire de sa prise, mais sa poigne était trop grande pour qu'elle ne s'en défasse aussi facilement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, d'un léger signe de tête, lui indiqua une petite table pour deux à l'écart du reste de la salle. Elle haussa faiblement la tête, et ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord au bar où il demanda un whisky.

**- Et toi alors, que veux-tu ? **L'interrogea-t-il, ces propos étant les premiers qu'il lui tenait de la soirée.  
**- Rien**, déclara-t-elle simplement. **J'ai déjà bu un Cosmopolitain, ça suffit amplement.**

House roula des yeux et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Même en sortie, elle se comportait comme au travail, s'interdisant certaines choses. Il se pencha alors vers le comptoir, n'écoutant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**- Et un Sex Appeal pour la Demoiselle**, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui pince le biceps.  
**- J'avais dit RIEN ! **Le sermonna-t-il.  
**- Cuddy, c'est un cocktail de petite vierge**, siffla-t-il, **c'est pas ça qui va te faire mal !  
- Je prends la route pour rentrer, je préfère ne pas beaucoup boire !** Souligna-t-elle, quelque peu mal à l'aise de l'affronter de nouveau.  
**- S'il le faut, je te ramènerai**, pesta-t-il en récupérant les deux boissons avant de lui tendre la sienne.

Il boita ensuite jusqu'à la table, s'assurant que Wilson n'était pas dans les parages. Heureusement pour lui – ou du moins, pour lui et Cuddy -, ce dernier avait rejoint ses autres collègues, bavardant gaiement avec eux.

**- Il savait que je viendrai, c'est ça ? **Osa-t-elle enfin demander en indiquant l'oncologue d'un signe de la tête. **Ou pire encore, VOUS le saviez tous les deux ?  
- Moi non**, assura-t-il sincèrement. **Par contre pour Wilson, je pense que oui.  
- Dans ce cas, Chase, Thirteen et les autres sont dans le coup**, proposa-t-elle en sirotant tranquillement sa boisson, la paille placée entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. **Ils tenaient tout particulièrement à me faire venir ici. Mais comment pouvaient-ils savoir que tu monterais sur scène avec moi, et pas qu'on s'éviterait ?  
- Ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir**, assura House. **Même Wilson a été surpris que je le fasse. A mon avis, il comptait simplement me faire asseoir à une table, puis prétendre se rendre compte que le reste de ma Team et toi vous vous trouviez à une autre table.**

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, et respira un bon coup. Il ne l'avait pas rejoint sur scène parce qu'il y avait été contrait, cela semblait avoir été par pure envie. Mais... Pourquoi ?

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir chanter avec moi**, rappela-t-elle. **Pourtant tu l'as fait, à la surprise de tout le monde, moi y compris. Pourquoi ?**

Il avala une longue gorgée d'alcool, qui lui brula la gorge. Sans ça, il n'aurait peut-être pas le courage de s'ouvrir davantage à elle. Il joua avec le restant de liquide contenu dans le verre, et se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres.

**- Je sais pas...** Annonça-t-il finalement. **J'en ai aucune idée. J'ai vu Chase se lever pour te rejoindre et... Je me suis dit que vu la chanson, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Que c'était mon rôle à moi...  
- C'est bien la première fois depuis notre... Rupture que.. Que tu ne me fuis pas**, nota-t-elle en avalant une nouvelle lapée de son breuvage. **La première fois que tu oses avoir affaire à moi depuis que j'ai mis fin à notre relation...  
- Parce que c'est la première fois depuis ce fameux soir que je vois enfin ce que je voulais voir**, déclara-t-il.** La première fois que tu laisses entrevoir que notre rupture te fait souffrir.  
- Mais tu sais que ça me fait mal ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de serrer son verre entre ses mains, la tête baissée.  
**- Sauf qu'à force de te voir jouer les femmes fortes, j'ai fini par croire que ça ne te faisait rien du tout**, avoua-t-il finalement. **Mais tout à l'heure, dans tes yeux, j'ai vu ce que j'avais besoin de voir. Ce que j'avais besoin de voir pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas-là.**

Elle lâcha enfin son verre, et sa main se posa presque à plat sur la table. Doucement, lentement, celle de House se rapprocha, jusqu'à venir totalement la recouvrir. Elle releva les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard, tandis que leurs doigts se nouaient une fois de plus ensemble. Il ne dit rien, raffermissant simplement sa prise sur sa main.

**- Parfois la nuit, je m'attends encore à sentir ton bras autour de ma taille... **Souffla-t-elle finalement à demi-mots.

Bon sang qu'elle se sentait stupide de lui avouer ça maintenant. Mais elle avait besoin de se confier, de lui parler de ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire depuis qu'ils avaient rompu.

**- Et moi, de temps à autre, il m'arrive de me dire que le matin, je serais réveillé par toi qui bouge dans le lit, ou Rachel qui sauterait sur le matelas**, poursuivit-il, ce qui surprit immédiatement la jeune femme.  
**- Je m'en veux d'avoir rompu si... Si promptement**, déclara-t-elle finalement, osant affronter ce regard bleu océan pour lequel elle avait toujours eu un (gros) faible. **Je le regrette... Pardonne moi...  
- C'est l'alcool qui te fait dire ça, ou bien tu le penses vraiment ? **Demanda-t-il, plus pour l'entendre dire la réponse qu'il attendait que pour autre chose.  
**- Je le pense VRAIMENT**, assura-t-elle en avançant un peu son buste.  
**- Alors tu es pardonné... **Promit-il avant de finalement envelopper le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il commença par l'embrasser doucement, tendrement. Ses pouces caressèrent doucement les joues de la Doyenne, et elle ferma les yeux, entrouvrant la bouche pour permettre à la langue de son employé de rejoindre la sienne. Il ne se fit pas prier une seule seconde, et l'embrassade s'intensifia. C'était comme si, en un baiser, ils désiraient rattraper tous ceux qu'ils n'avaient plus échangé depuis que leur couple s'était brisé. Durant de longues minutes, ils se prouvèrent mutuellement leur amour, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Et, seulement lorsqu'ils vinrent à manquer d'air, ils se forcèrent à se séparer, demeurant néanmoins front contre front. Puis finalement Cuddy se leva, la main de House fermement maintenue dans la sienne et, ensemble, ils sortirent de l'établissement.

De leur côté, Thirteen et Wilson scrutaient la salle du regard, espérant trouver le Diagnosticien et la Doyenne quelque part. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de les voir disparaître à l'extérieur et, victorieux, ils se serrèrent la main. Au final, tout c'était encore mieux déroulé que prévu, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Car, bien plus que le simple contact visuel ou quelques mots échangés entre le couple récemment séparé, cette proximité entre House et Cuddy et leurs mains nouées ensemble signifiaient bien ce que tous autour de la table avaient espéré. Entre les deux, c'était reparti pour un tour, la tablée n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet...

Cuddy s'empressa de conduire son employé vers sa voiture, et le fit monter à l'avant. Elle prit ensuite place au volant et, un large sourire aux lèvres, elle conduisit pour finalement s'arrêter devant l'appartement de House et couper le moteur. Il l'interrogea du regard, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas même détaché sa ceinture de sécurité.

**- Va prendre quelques affaires chez toi si tu veux pouvoir revenir tranquillement à la maison... **Finit-elle par dire, les yeux brillants. **Enfin ça, c'est si tu veux bien...**

Leur amour n'était pas brisé. Il avait ployé, mais ne s'était pas rompu. Et les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer étaient lourdes de sens pour lui. Elle l'autorisait à revenir dans la villa, et par la même occasion, dans sa vie. Et pas seulement en tant qu'employé, mais bel et bien en tant que petit-ami. Alors ce soir-là, il regagna plus vite que jamais son logement, attrapa un sac de sport, et y fourra autant d'affaires qu'il le put. Il allait retrouver les siens, il allaient retrouver _SA_ petite famille. Certes, elle était peut-être petite, endommagée, mais pour lui, elle était parfaite.

Ils s'étaient enfin donné une raison de croire de nouveau en eux. Une raison, une seule, qu'importe qu'elle soit petite ou non, car toujours bien assez suffisante. Ils s'étaient donné une seconde chance, pour se prouver que leur amour n'était pas brisé, qu'il n'était pas réduit en cendres, mais qu'il était simplement plié. Ils réapprenaient à s'aimer, et ils réapprendraient encore et encore. Car quoi qu'ils fassent, ils resteraient toujours gravés dans le cœur de l'autre, telle une cicatrice issue d'un marquage au fer rouge. Et cette fois-ci, cette deuxième chance, cette raison qu'ils avaient trouvé pour fortifier leur amour envers et contre tout, ils comptaient bien faire d'elle l'ultime chance nécessaire à leur couple. Il n'était plus question de subir une deuxième rupture, ils s'aimaient bien trop fort pour le supporter une nouvelle fois...

_The End._


End file.
